


Things You Say When You’re Drunk

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax finds out abour how the tough members of their team act whenever they get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Say When You’re Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> CC prompt from anonymous: Things Snart and Sara say when they were drunk  
> Thanks for the prompt! I enjoyed writing this 
> 
> I don’t own LoT, nor its characters!

Every once in a while, if they have a chance, they’d force Rip to land and stop anywhere with a bar. It was only then when Mick, Leonard, and Sara gets the chance to feel normal again—get drunk, hit on people, start bar fights. Those became their bonding times.

 

Most of the time, all three of them goes back to the Waverider, completely refreshed due to all the riot they have caused. Chaos recharged them. But that wasn’t the case all the time. Sometimes, they end up getting super drunk. Mostly, Sara and Leonard. Mick took it easy on the hard liquors after spending lifetimes with the Time Masters. He took charge of taking care of the two.

 

It was funny seeing Snart get drunk. It happens very rarely but when it does, Mick is usually tempted to take videos and pictures of his partner but he knows Snart will freeze him to death. Even though he wouldn’t dare take videos of the two acting all drunk, he makes sure to voice-record their drunken conversations. He listens to it every night just to for a good laugh.

 

One night, Jax decided to risk his life and snoop in Mick’s room. The former-criminal stole his wallet three days ago. He’s determined to get it back.

Instead of finding his wallet, he found something else—a high tech version of a tape recorder.

To avoid being caught, he pocketed it and went to his room to listen to it.

 

The first file was named **“For Blackmail”.**

After he pressed play, he could hear an unsettling background voice, as if there are a hundred people talking from afar. But then, he heard familiar voices—slurred, but familiar.

 

It was Mick, Sara, and Leonard.

It seemed like it was a collection of recordings.

He listened more.

 

\-----------------------

_Len: Sara! Sara, hey! Dance with me._

_Sara: I thought you only like to watch?_

_Len: Yeah. Mick, tell the DJ to play a slow song or else you’ll burn him._

_Sara: What was that for?_

_Len: I only dance slow._

_Len: Go away, Mick! Sara’s my new partner now!_

_Sara: I don’t want to be your partner, Snart. You reek of alcohol!_

_Sara: Oh, I’d go out with that guy. He looks hot. And her too._

_Len: Okay, hear me out._

_Sara: Mhm._

_Len: If you don’t know I’m a crook, okay?_

_Sara: Okay?_

_Len: If you don’t know I’m a crook, would you go out with me?_

_Sara: Maybe?_

_Len: If I freeze that guy who’s been looking at your ass, will you?_

_Sara: No. We are going back to the Waverider. Come on now._

_Mick: You can’t even walk straight, boss._

_Len: Shut up Mick._

_Sara: We’re either going now or we’ll leave you here._

_Len: Shut up, Sara. I’m not drunk._

_Len: Okay, I bet you can’t finish this whole bottle under 30 seconds._

_Mick: She’ll beat you, Snart._

_Len: No, she won’t. She’s little._

_Sara: And I can kick your ass._

\---pause---

_Mick: And the birdie won. No surprise there._

_Sara: Ahh! On with the bet now, Snart._

_Len: Fine fine! Mick! Burn my parka!_

 

(“Man, Mick really burned his parka?”)

 

 

_Len: Mick Mick Mick_

_Mick: What now?_

_Len: Mick Mick Mick_

_Mick: What the hell do you need?_

_Len: I’m stealing a kiss tonight._

_Mick: Stop talking like a teenager and if you’re planning to do it to our bird right there, just remember I won’t help you up._

 

\---end of first file---

 

“Wow that was some crazy blackmail material right there! The Captain Cold. Drunk. Acting like he’s 22. I need to get a copy of this.”

 

There’s another file.

**“The Drunken Bird”**

 

Again, he pressed play.

 

* * *

 

_Len: I get one drink and now the lady is crying? What the hell did you do now, Mick?_

_Mick: Nothing, boss. She just cried._

_Len: Sara, what’s wrong? Wanna go back to the ship?_

_Sara: I’m sorry for all the bad things I said about you, Lenny. I’m really sorry. I’m so so so sorry. Please don’t get mad at me._

_Mick: Where’s Snart?_

_Sara: He’s off to get more drinks._

_Mick: Nope. There he is. On the dancefloor._

_Sara: The one surrounded with ladies?_

_Mick: Yep._

_Sara: Move your ass. We’re going in. You go first. I need a dramatic entrance._

\---pause---

_Mick: *whisper* Sara needs her drink. Tell the girls she’s your girl._

_Random girl: Hey, what’s your name? You have really pretty blue guys, babe._

_Len: Not interested. Sorry. I’m with someone._

_Random girl: Come on babe, I don’t see anyone with you._

_Mick: Boss, your girl is looking for you._

_Len: The beautiful blonde dancing in the middle. That’s who I’m with._

_Mick: That’s your tenth bottle, birdie._

_Sara: Shut up. Where’s Len?_

_Mick: Trapped by the bar. Again._

_Sara: How many girls?_

_Mick: Four. And two guys._

_Sara: Watch my bottle._

\---pause---

_Sara: *clears throat* Step away, ladies. The tall guy is mine._

_Sara: I’m so saaaaad._

_Len: You said you were happy two minutes ago._

_Sara: But I’m so saaaaaad._

_Len: Mick, carry this drunk bird home._

_Sara: No, I object! Kiss me first._

_Len: No._

_Mick: Why would you say no?!_

_Sara: Kiss meeeee._

_Len: Sara._

_Sara: Mick! Punch Lenny! He doesn’t want to kiss me!_

_Sara: Lenny?_

_Len: Leonard would be okay, assassin._

_Sara: Lenny, am I pretty?_

_Mick: Cornered by moping drunk Sara again. I’ll go get the next round._

\---pause---

_Sara: Lennyyyyy. Do I look beautiful?_

_Len: Yes._

_Sara: Do you mean it?_

_Len: Mhm._

_Sara: No, do you really really mean it?_

_Len: You are beautiful, Sara. Even when you’re a trainwreck like you are now._

_Sara: Really, Snartypants?_

_Len: Really. Not stop asking stupid questions you know the answer to._

* * *

 

“The last one was sweet. Didn’t know Snart had a sweet bone in him.”

Someone clearing his throat interrupted him.

 

“Fireboy. You’ve been snooping.” 

“Mick! Well, you stole my wallet so I stole this recorder thing,” the kid bravely answered the pyromaniac.

“Sounds fair.  Well, I guess you’re extremely entertained.”

“Very. I just finished Sara’s drabbles.”

Mick chuckled. “Oh, I remember. By the way, there’s another one. Last one. Wanna listen to it?”

 

A shocked Jax faced Mick. “You’re letting me?”

“What you’ll find out is not a secret anyway. You’re all just a bunch of idiots not to notice. Press play.”

 

* * *

 

**Third file: Cold and Canary (First)**

 

 

_Sara: Why are you looking at me like that?_

_Len: Like what?_

_Sara: Like you have something to say but you ate all the words?_

_Len: Nothing. Just...the alcohol._

\---silence---

_Sara: We’ll never stop getting drunk, eh?_

_Len: Never._

_Sara: I guessed._

_Len: Because this is the only way?_

_Sara: Right._

\---silence---

_Sara: Come on, Snart, just say it!_

_Len: Why don’t you say it?_

_Sara: Fine! I’ll do it._

_Len: Okay._

_Sara: It’s always easier with alcohol and..._

_Len: Stop._

_Sara: What now??_

_Len: I’ll do it. I’m the man anyway._

_Sara: How about we don’t do this at all?_

_Len: Pretend we were just drunk now and forget we even started this conversation?_

_Sara: Exactly._

\---silence---

 

(“What the hell is going in?”)

_Len: Screw this._

\---silence---

_Sara: What was that kiss for? I thought we were supposedly drunk?_

_Len: Two things. One, I don’t want to get drunk just because I want to flirt with you with no regrets. I don’t want to keep blaming alcohol for what I say or do around you._

_Sara: And two?_

_Len: Don’t laugh at me okay?_

_Sara: Just say it, damn it._

_Len: I think I love you._

_Sara: Finally!_

\---silence---

_Mick: Snart finally said it?_

_Sara: Yes. I’m tired of pretending to be drunk, and I know he is too._

_Len: You’re both in on this?_

_Mick: Well, you had to confess someday._

_Sara: And I’m glad you did ‘cause I love you too, you idiot._

_Mick: Alright, enough of this. I’m done._

 

Then they heard a loud muffling sound, then the recording stopped.

 

* * *

 

Jax was left shocked by the last recording. Mick just laughed.

“So...you mean to say...”

“Yes.”

“Sara and Snart?”

“Mhm.”

“Are they like, dating?”

“Ask them, kid.”

“Snart would kill me.”

“Like I’ve said, it’s not a secret. You guys are just a bunch of idiots not to notice.”

.

.

.

Jax saw Snart and Sara drinking beer at the bridge and he asked if he could join them.

“Sit down, Jax. One cold beer for you,” Sara motioned him to sit down next to them.

Leonard looked at Jax with his eyebrow up.

“You have something to ask, kid? Ask it now,” Leonard said with his usual drawl.

“Okay,” Jax started, “are you two like...a thing?”

Sara laughed. “What do you think?”

“More like, what did you hear? From Mick’s recorder?”

Color drained from Jax’ face. He knows.

Leonard smirked and said,

“I’m kidding, kid. Yes. We’re together. I love her and surprisingly, she loves me too.”


End file.
